


Timer

by clarocque



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarocque/pseuds/clarocque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si une horloge pouvait faire le décompte jusqu'au moment où vous rencontrerez l'âme sœur, voudriez-vous être au courant ? Bien entendu, Harry a raté le moment où ses chiffres ont arrêté de bouger. Canon AU, Huitième année, no smut (no PWP), Fluff. Traduction d'un OS de Juliet'sEmoPhase</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timer

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Timer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101361) by [JulietsEmoPhase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietsEmoPhase/pseuds/JulietsEmoPhase). 



> Bonjour à tous!
> 
> Une nouvelle traduction pour vous, encore une fois de la merveilleuse Juliet'sEmoPhase ! ^^
> 
> Comme toujours Harry Potter et son monde reviennent à J.K. Rowling !
> 
> Je tiens à remercier Mayura Seno, LittlePoiZon et Bichtouille pour leurs corrections ! Sans elles, vous auriez un texte bourré de fautes !
> 
> Bonne Lecture !

## Timer

« Vous n'avez pas ce problème, vous, » grogna Harry en jouant avec sa nourriture, assis à l'une des tables de la Grande Salle. Les bannières des maisons pendaient toujours au-dessus de leurs têtes, mais l'un des bons aspects de retourner à l'école pour leur surnommée 'Huitième année' était que les gens ne semblaient plus s'en faire des limites qui les séparaient avant. Ce n'était donc pas inhabituel qu'ils mangent leurs repas à la table qui était autrefois considérée comme celle des bleus et bronzes, mélangés avec leurs amis. Pas seulement des Gryffondors et des Serdaigles, mais aussi des Poufsouffles et, étrangement, même des Serpentards.

L'esprit d'Harry n'était toutefois pas concentré sur l'école alors qu'il enfonçait son doigt sur son poignet, là où des chiffres ne bougeaient plus depuis maintenant sept ans. Ses meilleurs amis étaient assis devant lui et le regardaient avec sympathie, se tenant malgré tout par la main. « Vieux, » commença Ron. « Je sais que c'est difficile, mais, euh... »

« Quel genre d'idiot ne fait pas attention au moment où sa minuterie s'arrête ? » lança Harry alors que le roux semblait penaud.

« Je crois que ce que Ron voulait dire, » s'incrusta Hermione avec détermination. « C'est que... Es-tu certain que tu ne te souviens pas d'un petit détail supplémentaire du le moment où tu as remarqué le temps de ton sablier ? »

Ce n'était pas un problème pour eux, pensa Harry de nouveau. Il était incapable d'être amer envers la chance de ses amis, mais en même temps, ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Ils avaient été au courant qu'ils étaient destinés à être ensemble à l'instant même où Hermione était entrée dans le compartiment de Ron et Harry lors de leur premier voyage vers Poudlard. Même si cela avait en fait pris quelques années pour qu'ils acceptent l'idée.

À ce moment, pourtant, le décompte d'Harry était déjà terminé. « Je venais tout juste de découvrir que j'étais un sorcier, » dit-il avec un soupir, leur expliquant pour la centième fois comment cela avait pu lui sortir de l'esprit. « Hagrid m'avait amené sur le Chemin de Traverse et c'était le truc le plus incroyable que j'avais jamais vu. » Il enfonça sa fourchette dans la purée de pommes de terre avant d'abandonner et de la déposer sur la table. « Tous mes vêtements étaient si grands, » poursuivit-il, remontant sa manche pour regarder le minuteur correctement. « J'étais habitué qu'il soit couvert. Au moment où j'ai pensé à le regarder pendant la soirée, il était déjà à zéro et j'avais passé la journée avec au moins mille personnes. Ça aurait pu être n'importe laquelle d'entre elles. »

Hermione tapota ses doigts sur la table et il sut ce qu'elle allait dire avant même qu'elle ne l'ait fait. « Mais tu dois avoir interagi avec _quelqu'un –_ quelqu'un qui portait attention à son horloge et qui a réalisé que c'était toi qu'il était destiné à rencontrer. »

« Alors pourquoi cette personne n'a-t-elle rien dit ? » répliqua Harry alors que Ron haussait les épaules, le regard fuyant vers la salle à moitié pleine d'élèves bruyants.

« Onze ans c'est plutôt jeune pour rencontrer ton âme sœur, » répondit-il avec sympathie.

Harry appuya sa tête contre sa main. « Ça a plutôt bien marché pour vous, » dit-il, essayant de ne pas être grincheux.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice. « Ouais, » commença Ron prudemment. « Après plusieurs années à faire comme si de rien n'était et à se battre comme chat et chien. »

Ils réussirent à faire sourire Harry, au moins. « Okay, » acquiesça-t-il. « Mais vous deux étiez toujours insupportables comme ça. »

« Complètement d'accord avec toi, » ajouta une nouvelle voix enjouée. Harry se retourna pour voir Drago Malefoy passer ses longues jambes par-dessus le banc pour s'asseoir à côté de lui, attraper une assiette et se servir à manger.

« Ha Ha, Malefoy, » répondit Ron, relativement de bonne humeur. L'événement le plus surprenant depuis qu'ils étaient tous retournés à l'école était sûrement le changement d'attitude de Drago envers, eh bien, à peu près tout. Il avait approché Harry, la toute première nuit, pour s'excuser de son affreuse attitude au fil des ans et une fois qu'Harry avait accepté (dans un état de choc), il avait fait de même avec Ron et Hermione. Des fois, Harry se demandait encore s'il était sincère, mais les mois avaient passé et sans l'animosité constante pour les arrêter, contre toute attente, ils étaient réellement devenus amis.

Pourtant, Harry sentait toujours quelque chose d'étrange quand Drago était aux alentours. Il l'avait mis sur le dos du fait qu'ils aient été ennemis pendant tellement d'années ; il y avait toujours une petite partie de lui qui le rendait super attentif à ses moindres mouvements. Des fois, il avait l'impression qu'il y avait de l'électricité entre eux, il ne trouvait aucun autre moyen de le décrire.

« Alors, de quoi est-ce que nous parlons ? » demanda Drago sans honte. Il avait toujours été bon pour aller droit au but.

« L'âme sœur d'Harry, » répondit Ron avec une résignation morose. « Il a réussi à manquer leur rencontre. »

Harry remarqua le léger tressaillement de Drago, seulement parce qu'il était toujours conscient de la manière dont il bougeait. « Vraiment ? » dit-il, tendu, les yeux fixés sur Ron.

Hermione secoua la tête. « Ça pourrait être n'importe qui qu'il a rencontré lors de sa première sortie sur le Chemin de Traverse. »

Drago hocha la tête, le regard sur la sauce qu'il versait sur ses saucisses et patates pilées. Il était devenu irritable et Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Ron laissa quelques secondes de silence. « C'est étrange, pourquoi l'autre personne n'a rien dit du tout ? » avança-t-il.

« Peut-être qu'elle l'a fait, » continua Drago, déposant sa fourchette toujours propre. « Et que tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte ? » Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Harry alors qu'il parlait, un faible sourire sur le coin des lèvres. Il semblait presque vulnérable et Harry eut soudainement l'envie de lui serrer l'épaule ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Il y résista cependant Drago avait peut-être changé, mais ce type de contact serait dépasser les bornes.

« Ron a raison malgré tout : onze ans, _c'est_ jeune, » ajouta Hermione. « C'était peut-être quelqu'un de plus vieux qui t'a seulement salué, ne voulant pas t'effrayer ? Est-ce que tu peux te souvenir de qui tu as rencontré ce jour-là ? »

Harry partit à rire. « Mince alors, Hermione ! J'ai parlé à presque tous les employés des magasins sur la rue et Hagrid m'a présenté à des dizaines et dizaines de personnes. Je me rappelais à peine d'eux à l'époque. » Il soupira et se frotta le visage.

Peut-être qu'il ne rencontrerait jamais la personne que l'univers avait décidé de lui donner comme âme sœur. Il avait essayé de prendre les choses en main avec Cho et Ginny, mais leur minuteur décomptait toujours et le tout ne fut rien de plus qu'un flirt.

« Et toi Malefoy, tu as combien de temps sur ton compteur ? » demanda Ron quand le silence commença à être inconfortable. Cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté quand le visage du blond devint encore plus blanc.

« Je, » commença-t-il, les yeux papillonnants entre Ron et Hermione en face de lui pour finalement se poser sur Harry à son côté. « C'est euh... ça s'est déjà passé. »

Les sourcils d'Harry se haussèrent sous le choc et quelque chose de froid et d'indéfinissable apparut en lui. « Vraiment ? » dit-il, sa voix un peu serrée pour une raison quelconque. Il toussa et essaya de repousser ce sentiment. « Alors, qui est ton âme sœur ? »

Drago semblait presque malade maintenant et repoussa sa nourriture intacte. Il prit le temps de souffler et leva ses grands yeux argentés pour rencontrer ceux d'Harry pendant un instant. « Je dois y aller, » chuchota-t-il en se levant avant que qui que ce soit n'ait eu le temps de l'arrêter.

Harry cligna des yeux, le regardant s'éloigner dans une confusion totale avant de se retourner vers ses amis. Le roux semblait porter la même expression faciale que lui alors qu'Hermione semblait sous le choc. « Quoi ? » demanda Harry.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma alors qu'elle jetait des regards consécutifs entre son ami et le blond qui s'éloignait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione ? » quémanda Harry de nouveau avec un peu plus d'insistance. « Utilise des mots, » ajouta-t-il avec un rire, mais elle demeura complètement sérieuse. Elle resta comme ça quelques secondes encore avant de revenir à la réalité, une étincelle de contentement dans les yeux.

« Harry, » souffla-t-elle en souriant. « Qui _d'autre_ as-tu rencontré cette journée-là ? »

Harry grogna, exaspéré. « Je te l'ai dit, » commença-t-il, mais elle secoua sa tête, le coupant.

« Penses-y ! » insista-t-elle, bondissant quasiment sur son siège. « Tu as rencontré un autre élève, tu lui as parlé, tu nous l'as dit ! »

Ron fronçait les sourcils en la regardant comme si elle avait perdu la tête. Soudainement, un éclair de génie frappa Harry et il comprit ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire. « Madame Guipure, » murmura-t-il d'un air hébété. _Peut-être qu'elle l'a fait_ , avait dit Drago. _Et que tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte ?_ « Bon sang. »

« Quoi, » demanda Ron, les regardant à tour de rôle. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Hermione était déjà en train de chasser Harry de la table. « Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » lui demanda-t-elle. « Va le chercher ! »

Le Gryffondor sauta sur ses pieds et partit en courant, se foutant de combien de personnes le regardaient, il savait qu'il devait rejoindre le Serpentard. Il ne voulait pas perdre une seule minute de plus.

L'entrée du Grand Hall était vide, mais l'instinct d'Harry lui disait de continuer de courir vers la fraîche soirée de printemps. Et voilà, se dirigeant vers le lac, se trouvait la silhouette familière qu'il recherchait, mains dans les poches, la tête basse, traînant des pieds dans l'herbe.

Drago. Son cœur se serra. Toutes ces batailles qu'ils avaient eues, la façon dont ils avaient toujours été attirés l'un par l'autre. Et maintenant, leur amitié, la tension qu'Harry sentait à chaque fois qu'ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre.

Il avait été un tel idiot.

Il se mit à courir de nouveau, sprintant à travers le terrain avec une légèreté dans le cœur qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Drago ne le remarqua pas avant qu'Harry ne le saisisse par les épaules et le retourne pour lui faire face.

« Tu le savais, » souffla-t-il avec un mélange de bonheur et d'incrédulité. « Tout ce temps, tu savais que c'était moi. »

Le blond ne bougea pas, ses yeux brillants et grands ouverts. « Tu n'en avais aucune idée ? » répondit-il d'une voix faible.

Harry se calma, analysant le visage de l'autre, le voyant d'un regard nouveau. « Tu pensais que je le savais, que j'étais au courant du moment où mon minuteur s'est arrêté ? »

Drago baissa le regard sur ses chaussures, s'affaissant un peu sous la prise du brun. « Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas de moi, » balbutia-t-il, la voix brisée.

Harry ferma les yeux, les sept dernières années passant derrière ses paupières. « C'est pour ça que tu étais si méchant avec moi, » affirma-t-il avec certitude. « Toutes ces fois où tu me provoquais, tu croyais que je t'avais rejeté... »

Drago hocha la tête, une unique larme coulant sur sa joue, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'herbe. « Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. »

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Harry le prit dans ses bras, voulant rattraper tellement de temps perdu entre eux. Un grand soulagement s'empara de lui quand le blond lui rendit l'accolade, le serrant le plus possible contre lui. « Je suis tellement désolé », murmura-t-il contre le cou du blond, son corps frissonnant sous l'odeur si distinctive de Drago, leurs peaux brûlantes sous le contact tant retardé. Une des mains du Serpentard était enchevêtrée dans les cheveux d'Harry, l'autre caressant possessivement le dos de son partenaire. Ce dernier se contenta de le serrer étroitement, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans les vêtements de Drago.

« Non, » rétorqua le blond. « Je suis celui qui devrait être désolé. J'aurais dû te le demander au lieu de supposer que tu ne voulais pas de moi, et tout ce que j'ai fait par la suite fut d'être cruel. Je ne sais pas, penses-tu pouvoir un jour - »

« Je te pardonne, » l'interrompit précipitamment Harry. Il se recula pour regarder dans les yeux de Drago, à quelques centimètres des siens. Cela semblait être la chose la plus naturelle au monde que de déposer sa main sur le visage de l'autre et de frotter son pouce contre sa pommette saillante. « Je ne veux pas penser à ce que nous aurions pu faire, comment les choses auraient pu être. C'est parti, c'est le passé. Mais maintenant... Maintenant nous avons nos vies complètes pour être ensemble. »

Finalement, et pour le plus grand plaisir d'Harry, le visage de Drago se fendit en un grand sourire confiant qui devint rapidement un rire, malgré les larmes coulant de ses yeux. Il prit le visage d'Harry entre ses mains, de manière urgente, mais au touché doux. « Je voulais ça depuis si longtemps, » susurra-t-il dans la pénombre du crépuscule, un énorme fardeau maintenant retiré de ses épaules.

Harry voulait lui dire qu'il était désolé de nouveau, que les choses iraient bien maintenant, qu'ils pouvaient tous les deux arrêter de s'interroger, de chercher. Mais les mots ne semblaient pas suffisants. Alors il se pencha à la place, son cœur battant dans sa poitrine, et déposa légèrement ses lèvres contre celles de Drago.

Ça. C'était ça qu'il lui manquait auparavant. Il savait que ça n'avait pas été super avec Ginny ou Cho, mais ça, c'était tout ce qu'il aurait pu vouloir, désirer.

Impossiblement, leurs corps se rapprochèrent encore plus, s'entrelaçant, alors que leur baiser s'approfondissait. Un bonheur et une satisfaction comme Harry n'en avait jamais ressenti passèrent dans ses veines jusqu'à ce qu'il eut l'impression de nager dedans.

Il rompit le baiser, voulant s'assurer que c'était bien en train d'arriver, fixant le blond avec une incrédulité non nécessaire. « Je t'ai trouvé, » chuchota-t-il.

Drago acquiesça.

« Et maintenant je ne te laisserai jamais disparaître. »

**Author's Note:**

> N'oubliez pas de commenter, moi et JulietsEmoPhase adorons les lire ! ^^


End file.
